


Vampire Hunting For Dummies

by tobeaskeleton



Category: Fall Out Boy, Grimes (Musician) RPF, PHASES - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., The Like, The Young Veins
Genre: College AU, F/F, M/M, Vampires, horrible cliched writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeaskeleton/pseuds/tobeaskeleton
Summary: After an asshole named Pete Wentz forces Brendon to switch roommates with him, Brendon finds himself sharing moments full of sexual tension and supernatural suspicion with the one and only Ryan Ross. aka Brendon thinks Ryan is a vampire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be purposely kind of shitty writing bc we figured it would be easier for us to write for a first fic but it's entertaining i swear

The curtains were drawn, obviously. It was pitch black. Perfect for an afternoon of reading every single book Chuck Palahniuk has ever written. Ryan didn’t go outside like normal people, no. He spent his days, shoving books up his ass, like any wholesome, literature-loving bisexual would.

 

He was perfectly content with the edgy atmosphere he had created and was barely even bothered at the opening of the door, assuming it was Pete, of course. Why wouldn't it be? However, the wide-eyed, oak-haired boy in front of him was definitely not Pete. 

 

“Why the fuck is it so dark in here?” the vixen questioned, resting a hand on his hip in an utterly not-straight fashion. “Jesus, it smells like death.” His eyes roamed freely along the expanse of the dorm room, almost like a horse roaming freely in a field. “Anyways, I’m your new roommate.”

 

Ryan was taken aback, his hazel eyes wide with shock. Where was the emo, floppy-haired fucker he had grown to tolerate and love? “Where the hell is Pete? And who are you?” 

 

Just then, Pete bursted through the door, a smile splayed across his lips. “Ryan! So, you've met your new roommate, I see,” Pete declared, the arrogant bastard. Ryan wished he could look at the camera as if he was on the office. “This is Brendon.”

 

“You know I really hate you,” Ryan replied, his monotone voice breaking Pete’s smile.

 

“Listen Ryan,” Pete began, trying to figure out a way to put what he was about to say delicately. “You’re just not hot enough. This guy down the hall, Mikey, I think was his name? He is hot. Hotter than you’ll ever be. I just- I have to bang him.” Ryan glared, and Brendon appeared to be incredibly uncomfortable.

 

“Look, I don't really care,” Ryan began. “It would've just been nice to have received some kind of notice.” 

 

“And that's why I'm telling you now!” Pete argued. “Ry-”

 

“-you don't get to call me that nickname now!”

 

“Okay, Ryan. Please, please, please don't be mad at me. I really had no choice in the matter,” Pete tried to explain. Ryan stood up and walked over to the door.

 

“Goodbye Pete,” he said as he slammed the door in the face of his former roommate. “Asshole,” he muttered under his breath. 

 

“Um, hey,” Brendon said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Ryan looked at him incredulously and said nothing. An awkward silence followed. “Can I, uh, turn a light on in here?”

 

“No,” Ryan replied, immediately. He stepped closer to Brendon. “I only have one rule when it comes sharing a dorm with me.” He leaned in to whisper in Brendon’s ear. “The lights stay off.”

 

And in that moment, Brendon was sure his new roommate was a vampire.


End file.
